True Light's Eclipse
by Chriss-Meister
Summary: "He is looking at me". It only takes Axel one night to get hooked on the school's secret underground band. But it wasn't the music he fell for. The leader's ocean blue eyes pierced not only his soul, but his heart. Roxas? Thinks he's a psycho creep. Can Axel convince him he's a trustworthy guy that doesn't want to just jump his bones? (Even though he wants to do that too?) AKUROKU!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**I's do not own any of the characters or Kingdom Hearts itself. No songs used in this story are mine, unless specified.

Other than that, enjoy~

...

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

The people crowded around inside of the limited space. It was at maximum capacity, as it always was. It was Thursday night, and everyone who was anyone was at our weekly concert. Only those in the know were there, so only devoted fans packed the underground secret stage every week.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_Now the old king is dead, long live the king_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

Rapture erupted from the crowd. Everyone was so close to each other. Space was so limited that there was literally no room to stand. Bodies swayed and raved in unison at our rock rendition of Coldplay's "Viva La Vida".

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing  
Roman Cavalry choirs are singing  
Be my mirror, my sword and shield  
My missionaries in a foreign field_

For some reason I can't explain  
Once you go there was never  
Never an honest word  
And that was when I ruled the world

We gave one final cord that rang over the crowd's endless cheers. Relaxing my hold on the mike, I look out into the darkness, only lighted by lighters, glow sticks or cell phones. As I thought, it really is a rush to perform down here. It has a club feel to it that makes you feel a real close connection with your fans.

"True Light's Eclipse will be waiting for the next obscuration," I said with a loud flourish and wink. The crowd went wild again, calling out to the band. I pulled my hood up and walked off to the back stage, my crew following close behind.

"Wicked show tonight guys," Yuffie said happily. She had her hands in a 'rock on' position.

"Great job on the guitar solo, Sor," Riku complimented to my ditzy brother.

"Nah, it was nothing. I bet Rox would have done a much better job," Sora chirped. He was so silly.

"Trust me, you put much more enthusiasm into that than I ever could have. You did good, bro," I said, ruffling his hair.

"Ditto, bro!" He returned the gesture.

"Oh barf. You guys make me sick," Yuffie joked.

"Yeah, you're a bit too friendly if you ask me," Riku muffled.

"We're brothers. What did you expect?" Sora and I exclaimed simultaneously.

Yuffie and Riku stared at them. "Twins, at that," she commented to Riku. He just huffed. I took my brother's hand in mine and Sora immediately started swinging it back and forth. I turned back to smirk at Riku who glared at me. Ha! It was so fun to mess with him. Yuffie was cackling causing Riku to just sigh and continue on our way. I knew he wasn't seriously mad at me. We were all really good friends, which is why we decided to create "True Light's Eclipse". We made our way to a back abandoned office that we decked out into an awesome chill spot. After putting my guitar on its stand I looked at my friends. They were lounging around and chattering away. I laughed.

" 'so funny?" Yuffie asked.

"You, goofball." We then went into our usual routine of hours of friendly bickering and bantering.


	2. It Happened In X

**A/N:**Yeah, this is an Akuroku, and it's rated M for good reason. If you are not comfortable reading about sexual content, well, nothing much is happening now, but all too soon it will. Thanks forr all who read and review~

**Axel's POV**

"What are you guys up to?" I said to my friends. They looked as if they were getting ready to head out.

"Going to chill at the mall. We were waiting for you and Demyx," Marluxia told me.

"Sorry, I was grabbing something from my locker. But I don't know where Demy's at," I said shrugging.

"He needs to hurry up before he gets left," Cloud stated. He looked at his watch for the fifth time in the past minute.

Leon pulled his arm away from him so he would stop checking the time like he had OCD. "Could you go look for him real quick? He might be at his locker too."

I highly doubted that. I mean our lockers are right next to each other, and I hadn't seen him when I was there, but I agreed to go anyway. Sure enough when I got there, Demyx was buried in his locker searching for something.

"Yo, Demyx," I called out, making him jump. He spun around but once he saw it was me, he relaxed.

"Ah man, you scared the bejeesus out of me Ax," Demyx sighed with a hand to his chest.

"Can't scare something out of you that wasn't there in the first place," I joked. Demyx smiled and we did our guy handshake.

"So, what's shakin' bacon?" he asked, his voice muffled since he turned back to dig through his locker.

"Well, Cloud's 'bout ready to do you in for taking so long, and I'd rather not share the same fate, so would you hurry up and get whatever the heck you're looking for so we can bounce?"

"Got it!" Demyx cheered. He pulled it out from the junk piled up in his locker, slamming it shut before it all tumbled out.

"A glow stick? You've gotta be kidding me, _that's_ what you've been looking for? What the hell do you need a glow stick for at the mall?" I said incredulous.

"Nothing. Cause I'm not going to the mall," Demyx said mysteriously. He even waggled his eyebrows.

"What are you talking about? Why, something up?...Recently you never want to hang out on Thursday nights. What's up with that? Got a drama you need to catch? Just DVR the stupid thing."

"Ah, you've caught me red handed. But not about the drama thing. Do you wanna know what I've been up to these past few weeks?" Demyx whispered.

I leaned forward so I could hear him tell this "secret". But all he did was take out his cell. I waited for aa few moments until he put it back in his pocket.

"What was that?" I asked.

"I just told the others to go on without us." Demyx grabbed my arm and we both rushed down the hallway. I thought we were exiting to leave the school, but before we pushed through the double doors Demyx took a sharp right. We kept going down corridors until we reached the back stairwell. Barely anyone ever used this one since it was so small and out of the way. But Demyx continued to drag me into it and down a flight of stairs.

"Why are we going to the school basement?" I asked. Demyx only winked at me before continuing pass the basement to an even lower level where there was a sole door with a broken exit sign. Only the 'X' was lit up.

_What is going on? _I stared as Demyx dug in his pocket and produced a key that looked like a little like a blade. 'TLE' was engraved on its base. He peeked up the steps a moment and listened for any sounds. Deciding the coast was clear I guess, he unlocked the door and quickly ushered a reluctant me inside.

We walked down a long, dark, narrow hallway before coming to another door. It was thick and had a small window that was pitch black.

"What are we in, a Sherlock Holmes movie? Where the heck are you taking me?"

Finally, Demyx turned around to speak to me. "Okay. You are about to enter a world of pure bliss. There aren't many, but there are some rules. Rule 1: What happens in X, stays in X. Meaning everything that you see tonight is a complete secret. For life."

_Dramatic much?_

"Rule 2: You must have access to enter."

"What, you mean your key?" I interrupted.

"Not only that. To prevent someone from just accidentally finding the key and the room, you had to have been here before. Watch." Demyx turned back to the door and waved his glow stick in front of the small window on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened slightly and someone stuck their head out. He looked like a student.

"Here last time?" said the boy loudly. The noise coming from the unknown room was immeasurable. Even worse than the cafeteria during afternoon lunch.

"Yup," Demyx said.

"What sound played?" the boy asked.

"Akane. UxMishi," Demyx answered. The boy nodded then looked over at me.

"Newbie?"

"Hoping to be a Trubie," Demyx chirped before I could rebuttal at the rude comment.

"Trust?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, hurry in. They're about to start." Demyx took the door and the boy shirked back in. I stood, staring at him.

"Trust me on this, Ax, you'll love it."

"Well, you seem to trust me, so I guess I'll find out what the hell all this is," I said. Stepping in, Demyx close behind, I couldn't really see much. But from the noise, the hundreds of glow sticks, cell phones and lighters as the only source of light in the room, and the unbearable closeness of human bodies, I knew the place as packed. "So you've taken me to an underground club with no music?" I yelled to Demyx over the noise.

"Oh, there'll be music! And this isn't a club per se, but you'll see."

The crowd began screaming and cheering louder all of a sudden, startling me. I felt Demyx grab my arm, and we squeezed our way through the crowd. Getting closer, I could make out a stage in the front. It was dark but you could see shadows moving around on it. The speakers screeched for a moment, loud enough to quiet the crowd down a little. That was when it started.

_Chorus: _

_Hey oh_

_Here comes a danger up in this club_

_When we get started and we ain't gonna stop_

_We gonna turn it up till it gets too hot_

_Everybody sing, Hey oh_

_Tell 'em turn it up till they can't no more_

_Let's get this thing shaking like a disco ball_

_This is your last warning, a courtesy call_

When the instruments started to come in, spotlights hit the stage, lightly illuminating some of the crowd. I could see that these were definitely students of Twighlight High. I recognized a lot and wondered what was really going on here. But when the final spotlight came over center stage, my thoughts immediately ceased. I stared at the boy singing in the middle of the stage, decked out from head to toe in shades ranging from black to light gray.

_Chorus:_

_I am not afraid_

_Of the storm that comes my way_

_When it hits it shakes me to the core_

_And makes me stronger than before_

_It's not a question about trust_

_But will you stand with us_

_Can you feel it?_

_Make it real_

_Pre-Chorus:_

_I think it may wash away tonight_

_Awaken from this never ending_

_Fight_

_It takes more than meets the eye_

_This war we're fighting_

_Is not just rotting_

_Chorus_

_There's a rumble in the floor_

_So get prepared for war_

_When it hits it'll knock you to the ground_

_When it shakes up everything around_

_But survival is a must_

_So will you stand with us?_

_Can you feel it?_

_Make it real_

_Make me feel it_

_Pre-chorus_

_Chorus (x2)_

After the last chord, the crowd went wilder than before if that was even possible at this point. I continued to stare dumbly at the boy on stage who was breathing heavily after that excruciating performance. Feeling a tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Demyx grinning.

"Awesome right?" he mouthed to me. I nodded automatically. Turning back to the stage, my breath chose to leave on an extended vacation.

He is looking at me.

I'm not sure if it's me specifically he's trying to look at, but I swear our eyes meet. I stared into those deep ocean blue eyes. They look like a storm from here with the lack of light, and I feel them pierce through me from the distance. He doesn't seem to be looking away either. We keep our gaze locked on and I feel like we are the only two in the room.

The bass kicks in then, breaking me out of my trance. I glare at the one who caused the interruption. He has silver hair and- wait. Isn't that…

"Isn't the bass that guy, Riku?" I shout to Demyx. The crowd is still in rapture over the last performance.

"Yup. But down here he's known as Omega," he shouts back.

"What? Did you say _Omega_? What's with the weird name? And hey, it's that chick-"

Demyx slaps his hand over my mouth. "Dude, you can't call them by their real names here! It's another rule. Look, the bass is Omega, the drummer is Crisis, guitarist is Pandora and lead singer/sometimes on guitar too/ as well as leader of True Light's Eclipse is Xero."

It took a moment for me to process all that. I only kind of knew Riku and the drummer "Crisis" whose actual name was Yuffie, I think I feel like I'd seen the guitarist before but I didn't know him. And the leader…well, I sure _wanted_ to know him.

"Zero…" I said to myself. Demyx seemed to have heard him, I don't even know how over all this incessant noise, and crossed his two pointer fingers.

"Xero, with an 'X'. Like in 'xylophone'," he corrected.

The other band mates started up as well, and the band went into their version of "Numb". My god, Xero singing into that mike looked so seductive; I could feel myself go hard. I looked around frantically to see if anyone saw but everyone was either fist pumping, grinding, or attempting to reach for the band on the stage.

They finished up and Xero grabbed the mike off the stand. "True Light's Eclipse will be waiting for the next obscuration." He then dropped the mike and walked off towards a backstage, his crewmates following. The crowd was screaming and cheering for the band once again. Some of the things they were saying, especially about actions they wished to perform on individual band members, were meant to stay behind closed doors.

People slowly made their way out a side door that I just noticed was even there.

"It's so if people see us come in, they _won't_ see us coming out. Then they'll think it was just their imagination," Demyx said. I guess I had a look on my face. But my mind was so filled up, I didn't even notice that we had made our way outside of the school already. Demyx must have led me here.

"Demy, who was that?" I asked him as we walked up the block. I didn't need to explain who.

"Ax, you know I'm not supposed to say. What happens in X-"

I grabbed him by the shoulders abruptly cutting him off and shook him. "_Who was that_?" I repeated firmer.

"Okay, okay," he sputtered. I let him go and he dusted off his shoulders. Like he was offended by my touch! "You would have found out anyway. Everyone knows since they don't really wear disguises. The drummer Crisis is Yuffie and the bass is Riku, as you know. The guitarist Pandora is Sora and the leader is,"

Axel held his breath.

"Roxas," Demyx finished.

"Roxas…" As soon as the name crossed my lips, I never wanted to stop saying it. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. God, I was getting so excited. The way it rolled off my lips, the way his eyes found mine in that huge crowd. I usually didn't believe in all that bull cocky, but maybe this really was fate. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas, Rox-

"Axel?" Demyx asked, a little worry in his voice.

"What?" I responded, slightly annoyed. He interrupted my happy mind moment.

"You're not…you're not _in love_ with Roxas, right?" he asked hesitantly.

Was that what this was? I had never felt this way before now. Sure I've been in dozens of relationships, but they were never very serious. This feeling though, this intensity was something else, something altogether different. And I liked it.

I began to smile which made Demyx sweat even more. "Axel . You can't."

"What do you mean, 'I can't'?"

"Look, Ax. Remember those rules I mentioned before? Well, I forgot to mention one of the most important ones. Now you know you're my best friend, and I love you, and I'm really happy that you might actually be falling in love for once,"

I snickered at that.

"But the one you fall in love with _can't_ be Roxas," he stated strongly.

"What, is love interaction between a band member and a 'fan' prohibited?"

"Huh? No. They can date whoever the hell they please. It's just Roxas' private rule. And I quote: 'Don't fall in love with me, 'cause when you do, I'll break your heart'."

"…he said that?"

Demyx nodded. "During a concert. It was one of the earlier ones, but I heard from one of the fans. Apparently, after he said it, everyone ended up falling in love with him anyway. But no one dared confess."

We finally made it to the train station. Demyx takes the bus home, so this is where we usually part.

"Demy."

"Hmm?"

"I've been thinking…"

"Uh-oh. That can't be good," he joked.

"I'm gonna go for it."

"Go for what?"

"I'm going after Roxas," I said with a smile.

"Oh, this _isn't_ good Ax, I told you-"

"Yeah, I know."

"And?" Demyx prodded.

"Don't care," I responded smugly.

Demyx groaned and shook his head. "I forgot you're like this."

"Of course. It's what you love about me, right?" I said with a smile. This made him laugh.

"For sure," he answered, grinning. "Just be careful, okay? Love is tricky business and I don't want to see you get hurt." He patted me on the shoulder. I knew Demyx was genuinely worried for me. But I refused to give up on this before I even tried.

"Victory awaits me," I cheered. I threw up a peace sign.

"I hope so, Ax. Well, see you in school tomorrow!" He turned to go and waved goodbye. I myself proceeded into the station. _I need to see him, outside of X._ I continued to think as I boarded the train and went home.


	3. First Impressions Are Important

**A/N:**Hi, I'm so glad people are reading this story. I was kinda nervous putting it up, since this is my first time publishing a story like this. Please, let me know what you think, and enjoy~

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. Like, at all, haha

**Axel's POV**

I actually got up early for once. My body was screaming at me and my eyes refused to stay open for longer than a minute, but I had to do this to make sure that Roxas didn't arrive before me. I start later in the morning, so waking up at 6 was no easy feat for me.

My mom was in the kitchen making her first morning pot of coffee. When she looked up, it was like she'd seen a ghost or something.

"Axel?! W-what's wrong?! Are you okay?" she exclaimed worriedly nearly dropping her mug.

"Good morning to you too, mom," I responded lazily.

"Oh sweetie, good morning. It's just that I don't think I've seen you up this early since…" She took a patient sip from her coffee. "Actually, I don't think I've _ever_ seen you up this early before."

I yawned and walked over to pour myself a mug.

"What's the occasion?"

"Huh? Oh…" I may have been up, but my mind sure wasn't. "I've just gotta be in earlier, that's all."

My mom didn't respond. I'm guessing she was just happy I was taking school seriously for once. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her. If things _did_ end up working out between me and Roxas (takes a moment to fantasize) I don't think my mom would have any problem. She's always been very understanding. I polish off the rest of my caffeine fix and make my way to my car.

…

Pulling up to the school parking lot, I notice my accomplice has already arrived. I park and make my way over to his car where he's laying down in the back seat, knocked out.

I tap hard enough on the window to wake him but not enough to break it. He wakes up with a start, then when he realizes it's me, grimaces and steps out of his car. "I can't believe I let you suck me into this…"

"You didn't _let_ me. I _convinced_ you," I corrected.

"Yeah. Like I'd be _convinced_ to wake up at 6 in the freaking morning."

"Stop your moaning. Let's go." We made our way to the front steps of the school. "You're sure about the time, right?"

Demyx groaned. "Yes, for the thousandth time since last night. Hayner told me he gets here 30 minutes before the first bell every day."

I wondered what possessed Roxas to come in so early every day. Hayner, often referred to as the 'Twighlight Bookie' had informed us that Roxas' first class wasn't until second. I was hoping he'd start third, like me, but it didn't even matter because he came in super early anyway. So now here I am, sitting on the front steps tired as fuck, with a nearly unconscious Demyx at 7 in the morning.

After what felt like 5 minutes but was actually 30, my eyes clicked open from the sound of shuffling. I swiveled to see a student walking into the school building. Turning back around, I can see a few more students heading towards the front doors.

_Crap, didn't mean to fall asleep. What if he went in already? What if I missed my chance? No way am I waiting an entire weekend to catch him!_ I turn and shove Demyx hard in the shoulder.

"Huh?! What's happening?" said Demyx in a half-sleep stupor.

"We fell asleep," I state flatly.

"…oh my god," he muttered.

"I know! We-"

"We fell asleep on the front steps?! What if someone saw us?!" Demyx looked around and saw a few students trickling into the building giving them curios glances. Demyx shrieked a gasp (as only he can do. I don't think a normal person can do that) and grabbed me by the sleeve to drag me inside quickly. "Why did you let me sleep in such a place?!"

"Me? You were supposed to make sure _I_ didn't fall asleep! What if we missed Roxas?!"

Just then the bell rang, signaling the start of first period. I narrowed my eyes at Demyx who gave me an apologetic look.

"Sorry Ax. But hey, you might catch him in school today, or after. Then there's always Monday," he tried to reason.

I knew it wasn't Demy's fault, but I just felt so…epic fail. "Yeah, you're right. I'll try again some other time," I said, even though all I wanted to do was bang my head against a wall. How could I even think this was going to work?

"Okay. I'm gonna go crawl back in my car and sleep like the dead until second." With that, he trotted back to the school parking lot.

I sigh. What was I suppose to do now? I felt tired but I didn't think I could go back to sleep with the thought of not seeing Roxas until Monday. I hadn't even met the dude yet and he was all that was on my mind.

I decided to go out to the back courtyard. It's usually crowded as heck during the day, but looking now, it was a void wasteland. I headed further back to the shaded tables under the trees that were in back of the school. I was planning on just lounging around on one of the tables, but a noise sounded in the trees. I look to see if someone is there. Nothing. Man, I must be losing my mind…or probably I just didn't get enough sleep. I venture further in, just to make sure. But then again, it wouldn't be surprising if there _was_ someone back here. Everyone knows that people come out here to make out all the time since it's a nice spot that people can't see. I was turning back when I caught sight of something white through a tiny slit in the trees. Making my way over a small hill, I could see a gazebo in the center of scattered wild flowers surrounded by thick trees. I didn't know this was here. I walked over and stopped dead in my tracks.

Because there, lying down with his eyes shut, was Roxas.

His iPod touch is lying next to him with skull candy headphones resting nearby. The sun's rays poured through the tiny holes on the roof of the gazebo. It accentuates highlights in his blonde spiky hair. Without even thinking, I reach forward and softly run my hand through it once. He hummed softly in his sleep at the touch of my hand. I thought for sure it would wake him. He was slightly curled up on the bench, wearing a sleeveless black hoodie lined white inside. He had on grey cargo shorts and black high top sneakers. Now that I was up close, I could see that Roxas was pretty small. On stage he gave off such a strong and intimidating presence that it felt like he was filling the room. But in actuality, he could probably barely fill out a chair.

I move my hand down to caress his face, then shut my eyes real quick. Still, he doesn't wake up. I keep my hand where it is and use my thumb to feel his cheek, moving my other hand to stroke his hair. He continues to give off deep breaths that I take silent enjoyment in hearing.

Feeling a little daring, I use my hand that was caressing his face to unzip his sweater. I want to see what tank he's wear- OH MY GOD HE'S NOT WEARING A SHIRT. All I saw was smooth muscle and abs. He wasn't built in any sense, but he wasn't scrawny either. He must run or something, his chest is amazing. I run my hands down said amazement and my pinky lightly brushed by his pink little nipple, making him moan softly. I stare wide-eyed at his reaction. I repeat the gesture. Maybe I just heard that in my own sick-

"Mmm…" he moans. He turns his head over, and I can see a slight tinge to his cheeks. Oh god, he's so fucking cute. Well, this is my only chance, so I might as well take advantage and reap the consequences later. I play with his nipple some more, rubbing it in circles and pulling it softly. He groans and moans at my touch turning his head back and forth. How can he still be asleep? He must be a heavy sleeper. That's good for me! Being bold I bring my mouth down on his nipple.

"Ah…!"

I suck and bite on it playfully. Roxas' mouth finally opens as he softly screams out his pleasure in his slumber. His back arches and his breathing becomes faster as I move to his other hard nipple. I swear, with his moans and subconscious rock of his body, I'm ready to have an orgasm. I take my mouth off and his eyes flutter open from the loss. Shit.

He looks at me with glazed eyes, and I stare back. Maybe if I run now, he won't even know what just-

"What…?"

Shit, too late.

"Who the hell are…what's going…what did…" he stutters. Looking down, he sees his sweater open and saliva dripping from his pink swollen nipples. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

"Roxas-" But before I can say anything else, he clocks me right in the jaw.

When I said he was tiny? Yeah, he might be, but his punch sure isn't.

I loll back onto the wood of the gazebo from the impact, hitting the back of my head. Roxas has already shoved his stuff inside his bag and hopped over the side to escape. "Wait!" But he's already in the protection of the lush trees. I sigh and hold my jaw attentively. Man, that guy can throw a punch. I guess I deserved it. Oh who am I kidding, of course I deserved that! I practically raped the guy while he was asleep! But really, who doesn't wake up from that? And if you're lying out here, all vulnerable with your cute sleepy face NOT WEARING A SHIRT, you're kinda asking for it. But now, not only had I not been able to officially meet him (I mean, he didn't even know my _name_) but whenever he sees me again, he'll remember me as that guy that attacked him in the forest.

Great. First impressions can go fuck themselves.


	4. Engulfing Flame

**A/N:**Yeah so, yeah. I actually didn't know people were actually reading this. Wow, I feel like an idiot. I saw the reviews, and I was all "Oh my god, they like it. They really like it!" Especially ihasakeyblade123 who wrote another akuroku fanfic I was reading called King of the Beach (which was totes awesome, and you should check it out) who was all "update your akuroku!" and i was like "...wait...you're reading that?!" So I checked and quite a few are reading, I'm so happy! So here you go, hope you enjoy ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, haha. Don't I wish.

**Roxas POV**

My lungs were as heavy as lead as I collapsed at my empty desk. Class didn't start for another 10 minutes, but I'd been interrupted from my morning rest. My breathing still hasn't returned to a normal state, which was weird, because I always take long runs on weekends. Maybe it's because I sprinted…no. My heart was thudding out of control and my skin was completely flushed. This was not from the run. I brought my hand to my chest, and realized my sweater-shirt was still open. Who the hell was that?! I didn't really get a good look at him since I was in such a daze from waking up, then a rage from being _raped_, that I didn't even notice. All I can remember is a flash of red and those eyes…those emerald green eyes. I've seen them before, I know I have. Maybe he's in one of my classes. No, I feel like I would remember someone like that. Not that I pay much attention to other people. A concert maybe? But it's nearly impossible to see anyone beyond the stage, the lights are so blinding. Well, except for last night, when I saw-

"Roooooooox!"

I jumped in my seat. Whipping my head around, I relaxed at who it was. "Sor. I swear to god, you almost gave me a heart attack."

My twin laughed. He skipped to his desk that was to the right of mine and dropped his black messenger bag on top. He abruptly brought his ear to my chest.

"Wow, your heart really _is_ pumping. Hey, why is your vest open?" he asked, pulling away.

Roxas quickly zipped it up. "What are you even doing here so early?"

"Coming to class. Why is your vest open?" he asked again. Damn, he wasn't gonna let me change this subject.

"Some guy nearly raped me while I was sleeping in back of the school," I muttered.

"Wow, really? You gotta be careful Rox, anyone can attack you out in the open like that, especially when you're not wearing a shirt."

"You're not wearing a shirt either!" I pointed out. He was wearing exactly what I was wearing, except his sweater-shirt was white with a black-lined inside, and he had on white high-top converse. Our mother was a lunatic who thought it was fun to dress us up identically. So we have had the same wardrobe in inverse colors since we were born.

"But it's fun to dress identically! It really messes with people's minds," Sora laughed. He was so cynical under that smiling face.

"It does, it's so funny." But then again, so was I.

"Why do you always come here so early anyway? To sleep? You can sleep at home," Sora whined, pulling on my arm.

I never told Sora about that gazebo in the woods behind the school. It was probably the one thing about me he _didn't_ know about.

"Sorry that I actually _like_ to be on time for my classes, unlike a certain sociable someone," I taunted.

"Sorry that I actually have people who love to talk to me all the time, unlike a certain _un-_sociable someone," Sora zinged back.

I was about to get him back for that (my social life was none of his concern) when we heard someone come through the door. We turned to see who it was.

"Riku," we said simultaneously. Of course, _I_ said it like a regular person would greet there friend early in the morning. Sora fucking squealed it. He also proceeded to hop out if his seat and dash for him.

"Good morning, Sora," Riku said, a small smile gracing his otherwise grouchy face.

"Mornin' Riku!" Sora cheered as he skipped with him back to our desks. He sat in front of Sora.

"Mornin' Riku," I cooed, imitating my bro's sickengly sweet tone.

"Morning, Roxas," he dead-panned. I smirked and turned fully to him, holding my hands in front of me just like Sora does all the time.

"Aw, what's the matter, Riri? Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?" I grinned evilly as I said this.

Riku shuddered from head to toe. "Oh god, please don't do that. You look…"

"Hmm? Are you going to say I look cute?" I said in the same voice, dragging out the 'u' in cute.

"You wish you could be as cute as Sora," Riku scoffed. I flinched a bit.

He nor Riku seemed to notice. "Aw, you think I'm cute, Riri?" Sora said.

Riku blushed a bit and turned to the front of the room. "Oh, would you look at that, class is starting." Sure enough, hordes of students were filing into the class. I meant to come after the initial herd, it kept people from talking to me beforehand (okay, maybe I'm a _bit_ anti-social). I just felt so uncomfortable around people sometimes 'cause I never know how to act. Am I supposed to smile all the time, like Sora? Play it cool, like Riku, or Yuffie? It's all so stupidly complicated. That's why I created X. I didn't have to put on a façade, pretend to be someone I'm not. It was just me and the music. And of course my fans, who saw me for who I was, and appreciated what I did. I loved it.

"Am I boring you, Mr. Stryker?"

My head jerked at being called out. When did class start? I thought people were still coming in. But looking up, I can see everyone in their seats diligently taking notes from the already filled white board.

"Oh, did you mean me, Ms. Harrison? You'll have to be more specific since there are two Stryker's in this room," I said in my calm, I'm-a-good-student voice. Apparently she heard the smugness in my voice, and decided to send me out. Not even to the principal's office, or to the dean, just 'out'. She was so pissy sometimes, I swear. On my way out I could hear Riku snort and Sora trying to hold in his laughter. I threw up a peace sign and left the class. I could hear squealing and giggles as I shut the door firmly behind me. _Well, now what?_ I could go back to my gazebo, maybe catch some more-

Nonononononononono. _Come on, Roxas. How the hell could you forget you were nearly raped this morning?_ I sighed and decided not to take my chances. With a quick turn, I decided to just sit out under the fire escape. Usually there were a group of kids there, but it was so early and class was in session. I already began to pull out my headphones as I pushed through the secluded doors.

And was hit in the face by a waft of smoke.

I went into a bit of a coughing fit and waved my hand in front of me to disperse it. I heard quick shuffling from below the staircase. _Probably thinks I'm a teacher. Well, that's good for me. They'll leave the spot._

But luck has decided to go on vacation because proceeding from the shadows was a head full of red. He looked up, and I locked onto those emerald green eyes. It was him.

"Roxas…?" He sounded like he couldn't quite believe it. Neither could I until I noticed he was slowly making his way up the stairs to me. I immediately turned and tried for the door, but I heard him rush up (probably skipping steps with those damn long legs I saw) and slam it shut before I could squeeze through.

I turned to face him (mistake number one) finding myself trapped between his arms resting on the door. I took a deep breath to slow my pacing heart (mistake number two) and could smell him. It was…intoxicating. I couldn't even describe it. He smelled of smoke, but it was bitter-sweet. And some kind of cologne…I don't know what it was, but it was making my head spin and my heart beat twice as fast. _What the hell is happening to me?!_

"Roxas…I'm sorry."

_What?_ Where had that come from?

"I wanted to apologize for the way I behaved earlier. It was rude to do that to you in your sleep, and I don't want you to think of me as some perverted ass-wipe," he said, looking down into my eyes (seriously, how tall _was_ this dude?).

"Rude? You raped me! Without consent!" I shouted.

"Um…you can't rape people with consent, it wouldn't be rape then," Axel pointed out with a hint of a smirk.

Fuck. "Shut up, you know what I meant!" Damn, his scent was turning my mind to mush. I needed to get out of here before I did something else stupid.

"I know, you're just cute when you're angry," he said softly, running his hand down the side of my face. I could feel the blood rise to my head and a deep crimson splash over my face.

Oh yeah. I needed to get out of here _now._ Gaining some sense of my control back, I smacked his hand away, hard. "I'm not fucking cute, you bastard. What the hell do you want?" I sneered. I was about to punch him in the gut too, for good measure, but he stepped back a bit, returning my personal space.

"I just wanted to meet you. My name is Axel Lynch." He stuck his hand out like he wanted me to shake it. Wait, he did want me to shake. Damn him and his hypnotizing aroma.

"…Roxas Stryker," I responed. I gingerly stuck out my hand and placed it in his. Wow, they were huge. And so fucking warm, what is he, a heater? And they feel a little calloused, I wonder what he does. He's got a strong grip too, he must work out or something. Wonder how his abs look-

Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait. What. The. Hell am I thinking?! This situation just went to level c dangerous. Time to get the hell up out if here.

I snatched my hand away. "Gotta go now, bye." Before he could even answer I ducked past him and darted down the steps. I didn't stop until I had reached the other side entrance of the school. Busting through, I made my way through the empty halls to the dean's office. _I should've just went there in the first._

"Yo, Rox," came a voice from the couch inside when I entered. I turned to see who it was.

"What did you do now, Yuffie?" I sighed. She was lounging with her feet up flippantly reading a magazine.

"Could ask you the same thing, mister. I'm on a study break."

"Reading a mag on cosmos and steam-punk is not studying," I commented. She picked her legs up for me to sit, then put them back down on my lap.

"That's what you think," she smirked, waggling her eyebrows.

The dean came out of his back office to the front where we were hanging out. "What, there's another one? This ain't a dang hang-out spot Yuffie, stop inviting people. And you're not even in trouble for once, so I don't understand why you're here anyway!"

"Oh come on, Jim. You know you enjoy my company." She batted her eyelashes over the top of her magazine.

He promptly ignored her and glared toward me. He was always glaring. "And what about you?"

"Ms. Harrison sent me out for disorderly conduct," I said flatly.

"What, she's PMS'ing again? Does this woman ever get off her period?" Yuffie scoffed.

"Her menstrual cycle is none of my concern, and I definitely prefer we didn't even bring it up." He shuddered at the thought. "She really does need to get her panties out of a bunch, I'm tired of her sending you snot-nosed brats to my office over any crap."

"She defs needs to chill out," Yuffie said not looking up from her magazine.

"Anyway, just stay there for the rest of the period. When that bell rings I don't wanna see either of your mugs in my office, ya hear?" he said pointing at us.

"Roger," I responded.

"You won't see me for the rest of the day!" Yuffie saluted.

"I don't wanna see you for the rest of next week. Just stay out of trouble for once!"

"But Jim, trouble's my middle name, I can't help it!"

"No it ain't," he snickered.

"How do you know?"

He held up a stack of papers that looked like the school roster and smirked.

"No fair! That's cheating!" She screeched, sitting up now. She tossed her magazine at him but he quickly retreated to his office, leaving the book to hit the closed door and slide down to the floor.

"So bud, what made Harrison go off on you? You and your brother are usually the perfect little angels in disguise."

I sighed, remembering the cause of all this trouble. He was turning his life into one great big annoyance. "Thank god it's Friday," was all I said.

"Damn straight." Unlike my brother, Yuffie was much easier to change the subject with. But now my mind was back on Mr. Tall and Red, causing me to space out until the bell rung.

"See ya Jim!" Yuffie called, collecting her stuff.

"Out," he grunted through the door. Yuffie chuckled and hooked her arm through mine as we exited.

"So? What's on the agenda today?" she asked.

"Well, after lunch, I'm leaving. I really can't stay in this place any longer today. So I was thinking we head downtown and hang out, maybe stop by the atrium and chill."

"Sounds like a plan. Now I've got a way to get out of French group work today," she said, smiling evilly.

"You're terrible."

"Says the guy who got sent to the dean today."

"Says the girl who gets sent to the dean _every day._"

"Hey, I wasn't sent there today!"

"Yet you decided to go anyway. The action must be instilled in your internal system," I joked.

"Ugh, you are so not cute," Yuffie scoffed. She ruffled my hair and went off to her next class down the crowded hallway. I scrunched my eyebrows trying to fix my hair. _I already know I'm not cute. Sora's the cute one._

**_"I know, you're just cute when you're angry."_**

My heart started to beat faster again, and I stopped before entering my class. No way was I walking in with a face as red as a tomato. _Get your shit together, Rox. Come on!_ Yet, I couldn't help but to smile at the thought that someone thought of me as "cute". Even if he was a psycho


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

**A/N:** Heya everybody! I've finally gotten around to updating, haha. Well, I don't have much to say, just enjoy this chapter ^^

**Axel's POV**

_God, can this class get any more boring?_ I'm sitting through the torture of what is pre-calc class, trying not to conk out. Not that it would have been possible with the way my mind was going a mile a minute. And it definitely wasn't from solving derivatives and integrals. _I finally got to meet up with Roxas. And it wasn't in the forest this time!_ I swear, I don't even know what came over me. He was just too freakin' irresistible. But I never meant to hurt him, or make him mad at me. But I guess we're on better grounds now, after last period. And from here on, I want to get to know him better. Which is gonna be a little hard if he keeps coming to school with no shirt to cover those lush little-

"Mr. Lynch. Please solve problem 3 since you seem to be thinking rather deeply on what I hope is my class."

Is Roberts serious? God, I don't even know what problem he's doing. "10x-3, sir."

"And how did you come to this solution?"

Crap. He called me out for it. "After you simplify the numerator and factor out delta x, you can solve for the limit by substitution."

"…very good. Now then, if we take a look at this problem…" Roberts goes on to explain. I cannot believe I just got away with that. I look over at Demyx who has his hands covering his face to smother his chuckle. I start to zone out again when my cell vibrates. I pull it out, putting it up behind my math textbook for cover.

**Cloud: Mall?**

**Axel: After skool?**

**Cloud: Now. Whoever said we needed to learn, needs to kindly go die.**

**Axel: Gotcha~**

I raise my hand and wait for Roberts to turn away from the board. I swear, when this guy goes into a problem, he goes _into it._

"Yes, Mr. Lynch?" he finally asks.

"I'm not feeling too good. Can I go to the medical room?" I ask in a hazy voice.

"Is that so? You look fine to me. And you were fine a moment ago," he says skeptically. Crap. Why do teachers have to be so nit-picky? If I have to go to the nurse, I gotta go!

"No, I think I might have a fever. Hey, check me," I call to the chick who sits next to me. She blushes furiously when I grab her hand.

"Oh my god, you're burning!" she exclaims loudly, shocked.

"Is it true?" Roberts asks. He walks over and puts the back of his hand on my forehead. It was a bit uncomfortable and a lot awkward, but it got the desired results. "Oh no, you really are burning up. Go to the nurse's office, I'm sure she'll send you home."

"I hope so. Everything's been kinda blurry since this morning," I say in a low voice, coughing a little. I could see Demyx put his hand in his mouth to stop from giving away my act.

"Yes, you should've stayed home. Go on, now."

"Yes sir." I drop my books in my bag half-hazard and slink out of my desk, stalking slowly to the door.

"Feel better Mr. Lynch," Roberts calls as I close the door.

"Thank you," I answer, but he's already gone back to teaching the class. _Prick_. As soon as the door is shut, I stand up straight and briskly stride down the hall, sending a text to Demy to escape ASAP.

Not wanting to get caught (cause really, who wants to get caught after that brilliant act I just pulled?) I decide to exit out of the side that I was just at a while ago. As the emergency exit door closes behind me, I'm immediately pulled back to before last period. I can see Roxas in my mind, standing up against door, pinned under me, slight blush on his face, squirming practically in my arms, holding my hand, staring up at me with those gorgeous ocean-blue eyes from his small way-too-cute-for-his-own-good stature, his soft pink lips just inches from mine-

"Hey Ax. Are you just gonna stand there or come on?" calls a voice from down below. I look over the rail to see Cloud, Leon, Marluxia, Larxene and Zexion.

"I'm coming," I call out, jogging down the steps.

"Where's Demyx?" Zexion asks with an indifferent expression. However, we all know that he cares very much. The dudes had a crush on my best mate since ever, and the only ones who denied it were the two parties involved.

"He's on his way, don't worry." I had just replied to his text, telling him to come to the side exit.

Zexion's eyes widen a bit and he coughs into his fist. "I wasn't particularly worried," he huffs, adjusting his glasses. _Yeah, sure_.

"Oooh, Zexy and Demy, sittin in a tree," Larxene sings. She's been teasing him ever since she found out. I admit, I may have let it slip accidently. If Zexion ever found out the endless teasing was my fault, he'd kill me.

"Once again, we're waiting on that slow-ass Demyx. Next time, just bring him with you," Cloud said. Leon rubs Cloud's back, causing the wrinkles in his brow to retreat. I swear, why are all my friends so violent?

Before I can explain the troubles I had to go through to get out of class, including a hairy hand touching my skin, someone burst through the doors up the stairs. "Hey you guys!" Demyx calls down.

"Took you long enough, darling," Marluxia teases.

"Yeah, sorry we don't all have the theatrical talent of Mr. Hot Head over here," he replies. But as soon as he sees Zexion, his attention is immediately captivated. _Aaaand he's gone._ "Zexy!" he squeals and rushes over to him, smothering him in what he likes to excuse as a "friendly embrace".

"Demyx," Zexion merely acknowledges. "Get off, you're heavy." Demyx loosens his grip, but continues to drape himself over him who's keeping a neutral expression.

"Alright, the gangs here. Let's hit the road," Leon says. He grabs Cloud's hand and they head to his car.

"Let me ride with you Ax," Marluxia says.

"Sure Marly, let's go."

"_You're_ coming with _me_, dear," Demy says to Zexion. He sighs, yet follows him anyway.

"Ooh, I can't miss out on this," Larxene chuckles evilly, and steals away with them. I shudder and head to my ride with Marly.

"Can you say cock-blocker?" he says as he gets in on the passenger side. I just chuckle and start the car.

"You know Larxy. Once she's got her conniving little hands on something 'fun', she won't let go until she's wrung it dry." Marly nods his head, agreeing with me.

I'm actually not quite sure where we've decided to go, so I just follow Leon's silver BMW. I can see in my rear-view mirror Demy's accord swerve a bit before driving up behind me. Larxy must already be causing trouble.

In a short while we arrive at the mall with the atrium. I love coming here, it's big and has tons of stores that I would actually shop at. We find parking then head inside together. And as it's a Friday afternoon, the place is packed.

"So, what's the plan?" I ask no one in particular.

"Divide and conquer," Cloud says with a wink. Looks like he's feeling better. Well, anyone would be feeling tense being at school, this was a wonderful change of pace for today.

Before anyone can get a word out, Cloud and Leon dive into the crowd together, immediately going out of sight. "Hmm? Where's Demy?" Larxene asks.

"He hightailed it with Zexy as soon as Axel asked 'what's the plan'," Marly supplies. Wow, I hadn't even noticed.

"What?!" she shrieks. She turns her head from right to left, trying to search for them in this impossible crowd. But before she can go any further, Marly hooks his arm through hers.

"Come now, dear. Let's leave them be and shop. I can help you pick out something that _doesn't_ make you look anorexic," Marly says. Luckily, they are soon out of earshot so I don't have to hear Larxene's shrill shrieks anymore. I scratch my head, suddenly realizing I'm alone. Oh well. I shove my hands in my pockets and wander around. I go into a couple stores but leave once the atmosphere feels smothered. I'd have rather come here at night, it's the best at that time. And I'm a night person, just in general. Mornings ain't my thing.

Heading over to the side of the mall with the atrium, I search for that music store that I found the last time I was here. It was small and unpopulated, but it was really cool once you got inside. They sold CD's, old records, as well as instruments. I'm not much of a player, but I do love to listen to music. I head inside, only seeing a few stragglers around. I head down the aisle and browse. I find an album that I've been meaning to buy a while, and pop it in the available player and put on the headphones. I jam out for a while until the song comes silently to a close and hear the shop owner talking to someone.

"-just imported, arrived yesterday. I wasn't even going to put it on display."

"May I?" asks the customer. His voice sounds small, yet familiar.

"'Course. Can't say no to my best regular." There's some clunking sounds (I don't want to turn and look, it would be rude.) then some stringy sound and he strums the strings, changing the pitch. _Wow, he can tune by ear. That's pretty rad_. "Here's the pick," the owner says. The sound of the guitar now sounds clearer. He plays a collection of chords before he starts singing. This time, I can't help but swivel my head around.

_Sit tight, I'm gonna need you to keep time_

_Come on, just snap, snap, snap your fingers for me_

_Good, good, now we're making some progress_

_Come on, just tap, tap, tap your toes to the beat_

_And I believe this may call for a proper introduction, and well_

_Don't you see, I'm the narrator and this is just the prologue_

I see blonde spikes and that tanned skin, and my heart wants to stop, but I tell it to keep its shit together so I don't die and never get to see the rest of my Roxas' performance.

_Swear to shake it up if you swear to listen_

_Oh we're still so young, desperate for attention_

_I aim to be your eyes, trophy boys, trophy wives_ x2

He didn't go into the next verse, much to the disappointment of the crowd that had formed to hear the performance. He slipped off the guitar and handed it back to the owner. "Sounds good. That's a real masterpiece you got there."

"Thanks for giving her a spin," the owner says with a smile. He places it back on the stand case behind him. My Roxas turns and finds himself surrounded by teens and tweens, bombarding him with questions about whether he was pro, how long he's been playing, if he could play again.

Roxas runs his hand through his hair and sighs. The sight was so captivating I was debating whether to grab him right now. No one needed to see him looking so fucking cute. "I'm just a regular musician. Anyone could do it if they put the time in." He grabs his bag off the counter and walks towards the back of the store where the more indie music is. A kid standing near me asks his mother if he could learn to play guitar, eyes sparkling. I smile. He inspires everyone around him with his music.

There was no sense in avoiding him. If I wanted to talk to him, I would go and just do it.

"Nice performance," I say when I reach him. He hadn't noticed when I was standing next to him, so he jumped a little when I spoke.

"W-what are you doing here? Are stalking me? Seriously? Why have you been following me all day today?!" Roxas sputters.

"Um, the first time was an accident, the second time _you_ came where _I_ was, and this time was a mere coincidence," I say. I'll admit, he kinda hurt my feelings.

His face relaxes a bit, but then he draws his brows together again. Why is this kid so angry all the time? He was like a smaller cuter version of Cloud. "I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed that," he apologizes. Ah, so that was a look of regret. He's too much, I swear I just wanna attack him.

"It's cool. But really, what I said before was true. I really do want to get to know you." He looks up at me for a few seconds before turning back to the rows of music. Guess that's a no.

"…music," he mutters.

"Hm?"

He has his brows scrunched and his lips were in a little pout. "What kind of music do you listen to?" he asks, slightly blushing. Oh my god, someone must have taught him. No one can be this good at seducing without even trying. Imagine if he _did_ try? Oh god, I need to stop before I get a boner.

"Well, I usually listen to conservative and country. A little techno when the situation calls for it."

"Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing. You just don't take me for the country-type person," he replies. He leans against the shelf, looking relaxed.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. Demy's always giving me shit over the music I listen too. But it's just my preference." I shift my weight to my other leg. "But, I'm starting to like rock now." I smile.

"Oh?" Roxas smirks. Does that count as a smile? I say it does. Roxas is smiling at me.

"Yeah, I was on the fence about it, but this little rocker changed my mind." This made him snort.

I just made Roxas laugh.

"I don't know about that 'little' part, but rock is the best genre of music," he says.

"Oh, I beg to differ," I say back. He looks at me with an upturned eyebrow, daring me to challenge him.

Let's say we ended up sitting in the atrium, talking, or rather, arguing about the different genres of music. Eventually his stomach starts to growl and I suggested we get lunch. We head into one of the many food restaurants and get takeout. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. I was here. At that mall. With the man that I fell in love with at first sight. I was just laughing over something ridiculous he said about the cashier in the store when I catch sight of a familiar pink-head. I stop dead in my tracks. Marly notices me (who couldn't with my height and flaming head of mine?) and begins to call out. But when he sees me give a panicked look and a thorough shake of my head, he looks confused. He then looks at Larxene who was still with him and makes an "oh, right" face. He winks and guides Larxene in the opposite direction. I sigh with relief. I look around a bit until I see Roxas sitting down, and head straight over.

"What, did you get lost? How is that possible? You're like, six feet tall," Roxas jokes as I sit.

"Had a mishap, but it's taken care of. And also, I'm 6'3"." Roxas chokes on his drink a bit when I say that.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How?!"

"Um, genetics?" I point out.

"Ha. You're hysterical." He pulls a napkin out of the holder and wipes his mouth.

We chat more while we're eating. The topic floats away from music, and we start to talk about ourselves, our families, our grades (ha), even silly insignificant things. I'm glad he feels comfortable enough with me to chat about his life.

"So, if I may ask, what brings you here this fine Friday afternoon? If I'm not mistaken, school is still in session," I say.

"Yeah, right back at you, you heathen," he jokes, kicking me lightly under the table. _He's touching me._ "Anyway, my teacher was being a bitch, so I decided to ditch."

"Ooh, a rhyme. Ladies and gentlemen, we have a poet in the house." I don't know why he found this particularly funny, but he burst out laughing. Okay, now I _actually_ made him laugh, and it is amazing. It rings in my ears and wraps around my heart in sweet melodic pleasure.

After he calms down enough, he speaks. "Oh please. I'm far from being a poet. That's more Sora's style. But I assure you, his poems are as incoherent as he is."

"Ah, so even _you_ don't understand your brother."

"Nah, I do. Perfectly," he says bored. "We're actually quite similar. It's just everyone else that kind of misunderstands him. Tell me, what was your first impression of him?"

"Uh, cheerful, ditzy, kinda loud and all over the place, popular," I admit truthfully.

"Yeah, that's pretty much him on the surface," he says. I turn up my eyebrow and wait for him to continue but he merely sips away at his soda.

"You wanna elaborate on that?" I venture.

"Do I have to?" he sighs.

"Well no. But you're the one who brought it up, so."

"True. Alright. It's kind of hard to explain. We're kind of like the sun and the moon."

"Like, night and day?" I ask.

"No. Like the sun and the moon," he repeats. I move my hand in a circular motion for him to explain. "We're the same, yet different. We're the source of life for night and day, yet where the sun is more obvious in the way it contributes to the earth, the moon is subtle. It controls the tides, provides an illuminating light for nocturnal creatures and stabilizes the rotation of the Earth."

"Huh." I had known most of that, but the last one was new to me. "So I'm guessing you're the moon, then?"

"Yeah. Sora's really energetic, and people naturally flock to his light. I don't mind much. I'm a night person anyway." He fiddles with his straw.

"So what's upsetting you?"

"Hm? I'm not upset."

"Says the guy who's been strangling his straw for the past minute." He looks down and sees that indeed, his straw has now become thinly warped. He pushes his cup away from him.

"I don't know, it's just…I don't understand what's wrong with me," he says quietly.

"What?" I ask, completely perplexed by this irrational statement.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm an introvert."

"I wouldn't go that far. Withdrawn, maybe."

He sighs and leans back in his chair. "Sora's got all these people around him all the time. It's like, he's a magnet for positive feelings. He's optimistic and you naturally want to befriend him. Heck, even mom's always saying I'm all gloomy and should take after Sora more."

"That's not true." Before he can protest, I continue. "What you said was true, you are like the moon. You may give off an indifferent aura, but it's obvious that you care about people. You have a lot of positive energy in you, you just express it differently than your brother, which is okay. You sing and play because that's what you love to do, and the people can feel the love when you do. Just your actions inspire people to do their best. So it may not be as obvious, but I assure you, every time you walk into a room, someone notices, someone cares, and someone is drawn in." I was going to continue, but the blank look on Roxas' face was staring to worry me. "Um, you still there?"

"…how?" he whispers.

"How what?"

"How can you say all that?" His face turns a mean shade of red and he's covering his eyes with his bangs. He's been doing that most of this conversation. "You always say all these nice things about me, treat me like I'm someone important, make me feel so…so…" I wait, but he doesn't finish his sentence. I inch forward in my seat so I'm leaning over the table towards him.

"So?" He stares intently at the table. "I say these things, cause that's how I honestly feel. Everyone may not be able to see it, but you really are special. And I kind of prefer it that way. If they did, they'd steal you away, and I'd get jealous if you were around as many people as Sora. Also, I don't think you should compare yourself to your brother. You may be identical twins, but you're still two different people. There are things about you that he doesn't have and vice versa. And if I can have a say here, I think you're cuter."

He looks at me with upturned eyes.

"Waaaaay cuter," I say, dazed.

His blush remains on his face, but he doesn't look so bothered. His features are relaxed, and he seems to be contemplating something. He should be, I just gave a whole freakin' speech about how I feel about him. Oh shit, _I just gave a whole speech on how I feel about him._

"You think I'm…special?" he asks, barely audible.

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. _He still doesn't realize?_ "Yes. You _are_ special. You are one of a kind and I want to keep you all to myself."

He chuckles. "Isn't that just possessiveness?" he questions. _OH MY GOD HE STILL DOESN'T GET IT._ It's like all of the deeper meaning is flying over his head. Forget it. I'll play along. For now.

"Yeah. And I can get super jealous."

"Is that so?" He leans forward on the table, our faces inches apart. Once his eyes meet mine he freezes. I'm kind of just lost in the deepness that is which Roxas' deep blues. They're endless.

He pushes back, running his fingers through his hair in front of his eyes again. He peeks from under his bangs and I smile mischievously. He gulps and looks away. _Ah, this is so much fun_. I'm surprised when he swivels back towards me a few seconds later. His eyes are wide and he's put both his hands on the table firmly. "Hey, have I met you before today?"

"Huh?"

"I feel like I've seen you before. Those eyes…" he trails off, bringing his hand slowly up to my face. Oh god, what's he doing? Does he remember? Did he actually remember me from that night in X?

"Rooooooox!" calls a chipper voice from beyond us. I jerk back and Roxas shoves his hand back to his lap. He turns to see his twin brother saddling up to us with a familiar girl next to him.

"Sora. Yuffie," Roxas says.

"Where'd you go, bro?" he asks innocently.

"Yeah, you totally went MIA on us after we hit American Eagle. Oh, hey Lynch. What're you doing here?" Yuffie exclaims, clearly confused as to why I was sitting here with Roxas.

"Hey Yuffie," I greet.

"Wait, you know Axel?" Roxas ask.

"Uh, yeah. Who _doesn't_? The dudes pretty popular, and you can't mistake that red mane," Yuffie says.

"It is a gift and a curse." I put my hand over my heart as I say this.

"Drama much?" Roxas smirks.

"Observant much?" I shoot back.

"Friendly much?" Yuffie interjects. "I didn't know you were on good with Lynch. And you pretend to be so unsociable all the time, while you're here hanging out with number one himself."

"I wouldn't consider myself number one. But I'd like to be, to one person anyway," I say glancing at Roxas. He just stares at me. _Do my innuendos do nothing?_

"How come you've never told me? You tell me everything," Sora whines. He latches himself around Roxas' neck.

"Sor. I don't tell you _everything_. _You_ don't tell _me_ everything," Roxas points out.

"Yeah, cause if I did, you'd be bored out of your mind!" Sora responds. That's true. If someone reported _everything_ about their life, it'd be boring.

"Exactly. Besides, this isn't even a big deal. We're just friends," Roxas says. Ouch. That hurt more than I expected. But, if that's what he wants to be, then for right now, that's how it'll be.

"Yup. We're just hanging out. You're welcome to join," I offer.

"No thanks," Yuffie says before Sora can agree. "We won't disturb."

"Come on, you won't be…disturbing what exactly?" he asks her, starting to get peeved.

"Nothing Rox. Come on, Stryker, let's leave the birds alone." She grabs his hand and drags away a protesting Sora. _Yuffie's quite sharp._

"Well, we better get going," Roxas says, standing up with his tray.

"We're leaving already?" I ask, disappointment layering my voice.

"Uh, yeah? We're done eating so, we can go look through the rest of the mall." He upturns his eyebrow. So cute. _Focus Axel_.

"Oh, yeah. Anywhere in particular you wanna go?" I stand and collect my garbage. We dump it in the nearest trash can and walk together out of the atrium.

"Not particularly. We can just walk around. If you don't mind," he says, shyly.

"As long as I'm with you," I say. He looks at me for a few seconds then back in front of him. _Damn, still doesn't get it._ "Hey, why does Yuffie call everyone by their last name?"

"A thing she does," he answers as we weave through the crowd together.

"So why does she call you by your first?"

"To differentiate me and Sora. When we first met, she had trouble remembering which was which, and Sora was not helping when he answered to both names, so she told him that she'll only address him as 'Stryker'. Actually, I think I'm the only one she calls by first name." He ponders this for a second. "Yup. Just me." That kind of irked me.

"Okay, so I'll call you Roxy," I state.

"What? What kind of name is that?" he asks, appalled.

"It's a nickname. And I want to call you something different than everyone else."

"Why?"

"Because I'm possessive," I say simply.

Roxas sighs, and I fear an argument, but surprisingly, one does not ensue. "Fine. Do what you want."

"Kay then!" I sling my arm around his shoulders.

"Hey! Personal space much?"

"You said I could do what I want, so that's what I'm gonna do," I sing.

"Ugh, you weirdo," he says, but doesn't make a move to remove my arm. Things are going so great right now, I just wanna cry, I'm so happy. How the heck did we progress so far in the matter of a day? I mean, technically, I saw him last night, but we didn't talk 'till today. Maybe it was fate.

"Oh yeah, I meant to say this before. I'm a night person too."

"Oh really now? Sure you weren't persuaded by my 'moon' speech?" he says smirking.

"Drama much?"

"What can I say? Sometimes I can be quite the theatrical talent," he responds in a pompous voice.

_Oh yeah. This was definitely fate._


End file.
